


Lights

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [24]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Domestic Billy and Steve, Domestic Fluff, Harringrove, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnancy, Pregnant Steve Harrington, Soft Billy Hargrove, fluffy cuteness, homebirth, labor, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve has an unexpected home-birth in the middle of a snowstorm.One-shot based on the song Lights from the artist Josh Ritter.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Lights

“It’s really coming down out there.” 

“Well it is the middle of December, babe.” 

Steve sighs while rubbing his large baby bump. He was staring out the window at the city below them being covered with the white fluffiness from the blizzard they were currently in the middle of. 

“Don’t worry, baby.” Billy smiles while walking over to his husband. He grabs onto Steve’s shoulders and turns him around. “Let’s go cuddle up on the couch and watch Christmas movies. I even made my famous hot chocolate.”

Steve smirks, he did love Billy’s hot chocolate. “Okay.” He sighs again, letting his husband lead him into their living room. 

Billy set Steve on the couch with a fluffy blanket then went to the kitchen to get the hot chocolate, popcorn, and a few other snacks he knows Steve’s been craving during his pregnancy.

When Billy returned from the kitchen, Steve smiled seeing the tray in his hands filled with yummy treats. He pressed play on the small remote that controlled the DVD player and squealed with excitement as his husband joined him on the couch. They get cozy under the blanket and Steve cuddles into Billy’s side. 

The movie started and Steve sipped at his creamy hot chocolate then dug his hand into the bowl of popcorn mixed with M&M’s and chocolate covered pretzels.

Billy turns his head and smiles down at his husband, he looks so cute stuffing his face with the popcorn, eyes glued to the screen, and free hand resting on his baby belly. Billy’s really gonna miss seeing Steve big with their child and getting to spoon him every night in bed. But at least once she’s born, they can get to working on baby number two, which he knows will be a fun time especially how she was made. That was a time he’d never forget. 

Down the hall, the door to the guest bedroom opened and Max walked out fresh out of sleep. 

“Well look who decided to join us.” Billy says and Max rolls her eyes at her brother, making her way to the kitchen. “What time did you go to bed? This morning?” 

“Yeah. I went to bed around five thirty I think.” Max says, pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

“Geez. What the hell were you doing?” Steve asks. 

“I was on house party with everyone. I hope I wasn’t too loud, I tried to be as quiet as possible.” She bit her lower lip, preparing to hear if she distrubed their sleep but saw Steve shake his head. 

“I didn’t hear you, you were fine.” He tells her and she relaxes a bit. “Bring your afternoon breakfast over here. We’re about to watch a Christmas movie.” 

“Okay.” Max carries her bowl and phone with her to the living room and gets comfortable on the other couch while her brother and his husband cuddle together on the center one.

Anyway, the two of them sit together and watch the movie in silence. By the end Steve started to have some pains in his lower belly. So when the credits rolled by, he sat up cupping his bump and looked over at his husband. 

“Something wrong?” Billy asks. 

“I’m having some pains but I think they’re just Braxton Hicks.” 

Max looks up from her phone, slightly concerned about her brother-in-law.

“Are you sure? Maybe we should call Bonnie?” Billy suggests. 

“No, no. I’ll be fine. They’re just Braxton Hicks. I don’t think she’s ready to come out yet.” Steve says and sits back against the couch while rubbing his bump. “Trust me, Billy, we’ll know when she’s ready to meet us.” He sighs. 

Billy smiles and leans down kissing Steve’s belly, “Well whenever she’s ready,” He kisses it again. “We’ll be ready too.” 

"I know.” Steve smirks while tangling his fingers through Billy’s curls.

After their little sweet moment together, Billy sits back up and puts in the next movie then goes to make more snacks for Steve. 

“God you guys are so gross.” Max says with a small scowl on her face. 

“Shut up. I’m in my own home with my own husband. I can do what I want.” Billy says, bringing in the snacks from their kitchen. “Besides, you wanted to come spend the week with us since you haven’t seen us in months. Don’t ruin it for yourself.”

“Okay you two, enough.” Steve says with a smile and pushes himself up so that he could sit up straighter and eat his food. “Let’s just enjoy this snow day and watch movies.” 

**\---**

Halfway through the second movie, Steve needed to go to the bathroom so Billy paused the movie and helped his husband up from the couch. 

“I’ll be quick.” Steve says as he starts to waddle down the hall.

Once in the bathroom, Steve closes the door behind him and goes over to the toilet, he lowers his pants and sits down to relieve himself. 

He’s there for a few minutes and sighs as the little baby inside him was wriggling around a lot more than she was earlier. 

“You’re getting pretty anxious in there huh peanut?” Steve says and smiles scratching his taut skin. “Daddy and I can’t wait to finally meet you.” 

As he says that, Steve suddenly feels a gush of water soak his bottom and around the toilet. 

“Oh boy.” He whispers and looks down at the liquid covering the tile floor. “Um. I guess we’re gonna be meeting you today then.” He adds and tries to remain calm. 

“Uh Billy!” He shouts for his husband. 

“Yeah?” Billy shouts back from the living room. Sensing something was wrong, he got up and went to the bathroom. “What’s the matter?” 

“My water just broke.” Steve says.

“It did?” Billy asks as he pushes the door open, eyes wide in shock seeing his husband and the mess on the floor. “Oh my god. Um okay...what should we do?” 

“Um, well lets clean this up and uh, oooh.” 

“You okay? Are you having a contraction?” Billy asks, stepping over the water to get to his husband. 

“Yeah.” Steve exhales and reaches for Billy’s hand needing to squeeze it. “B-Billy. What are we gonna do?” Steve whimpers. They can’t go anywhere  because it’s unsafe to drive or walk to the hospital in this snow.

So this was it. Their baby was coming and Billy was slightly panicking but remained calm for his husband’s sake. 

“What’s going on?” Max asks as she runs to the bathroom where her brother and Steve were. 

“Steve’s water broke.” Billy tells her and looks back at his husband, concerned. 

Max’s eyes widen and she looks between her brother and brother-in-law, who was going into labor in the middle of a blizzard.

“What are we gonna do?” Steve was now crying and needed assurance from his husband that everything was gonna be okay. 

Billy was just staring at his husband, silent. 

“Hello?! Earth to Billy!” Max shouts and waves her hand in front of Billy’s face. 

“Hmm? Oh right um...okay,” Billy helps Steve off the toilet and lays towels on the ground to soak up the mess. “We’re gonna be okay, baby. I promise.” He says and leads Steve into their bedroom to help him get into clean sweatpants. 

Billy knew he had to make Steve as comfortable as possible knowing they may have to deliver the baby at home. 

“Babe,” Steve groans, getting his husband’s attention. “Call Bonnie and see if she can come. Please?” 

“Of course, love.” Billy says and watches Steve lay back on the bed with his hands on his bump. “My phone is in the living room. Max stay with him please.” 

“Okay.” Max nods her head and sadly frowns at her brother-in-law. “Are you gonna be okay, Steve?”

“Yeah.” Steve nods trying not to be as scared, for Max’s sake since she’s just a young girl.

Billy comes back with the phone pressed to his ear. 

“Hi Bonnie, it’s Billy...Yeah, hi. Listen Steve’s water broke and he’s started to have contractions-” 

Steve watches his husband scramble around their room gathering blankets and towels for the anticipated birth. 

“They’re about what? Twenty minutes apart?” Billy asks, looking over at Steve who nods at his question. “Yeah they’re twenty minutes apart right now but I’m not sure how long it’s gonna take….Yeah...Yeah if you would that’d be great….Just please be careful okay?....Sure thing….Bye.” Billy hangs up and tosses his phone onto the bed. 

“Bonnie’s gonna try her best to get here but it’s just gonna be us for a while.” 

“Okay.” Steve sniffles. He wasn’t ready for this yet. I mean they were planning to have her at home but with their midwife not by themselves. Neither of them have any idea how to deliver a baby. 

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” Billy softly says making his way over to his husband on the bed. “We’re gonna get this, Steve.” He adds grabbing onto Steve’s hand. “I know you’re scared okay? I’m scared too but I promise I’m not gonna let anything happen to you or her. You have to trust me. Can you do that?” 

Steve looks at his husband, his beautiful ocean blue eyes filled with sadness. But he knew he was in good hands with his husband and that Billy would never do anything to put him or their child in danger. With a slow nod, a small smile tugs at his lips, “Okay.” 

**-Two Hours Later-**

Steve’s contractions were a lot closer and stronger. He’s been walking around, leaning on the wall, or using Billy to lean on since it helps. Max was in the bedroom getting it ready with the towels and blankets Billy got earlier. He had asked her to do this while he helped Steve with his contractions.

“Where the hell is Bonnie?!” Steve was raging with anger. 

He was in pain and on the verge of having to deliver his baby at home with no professional assistance. 

“Ughh! This fucking hurts!” He groans as he and Billy continue to sway together in the middle of the living room. 

“Do you want me to call her again?” Billy asks. 

“Please.” Steve urges and lets go of his husband so he can call, and leans forward onto the couch, continuing his movements through his contractions. 

Billy gets on the phone with Bonnie, putting her speaker. Meanwhile, Steve dropped down into a squat and could feel the baby moving down a lot more too. 

“Ooh god. Oooh oh Billy.” 

“-Yeah his contractions are a lot closer together and we’ve been working through them but I think-” 

“BILLY” 

“What?” 

“I h-have to push.” 

All the color left Billy’s body hearing those words leave Steve’s mouth. 

“Billy? Billy, are you still there? Hello? Billy?” Bonnie was still on the phone trying to get to her patient.

“Billy! Answer her! ARGH!” 

Bonnie could hear Steve’s screams and felt terrible for not being there. She was trying her best to make it across the city but this damn blizzard was making it almost impossible to travel. 

“Y-Y-Yeah I-I’m still here. S-Steve feels like h-he has to p-push.” 

“Okay. So I want you to get him some place comfortable either your bedroom or in the tub whichever he prefers and I’m gonna stay on the phone and guide you as best as I can. But you have to trust yourself Billy okay? Steve needs you and you need to do this for him.” 

“O-Okay-”

Billy leaves his phone on the table with Bonnie still on the line so he can help Steve into their bedroom. 

They get into their bedroom and Billy brings Steve to the bed. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! No! It hurts too much to l-lay down.” 

“Well where do you want to be babe?” 

“Get me on the bed. I’ll push on my b-back. Please?” Steve whines, barely able to move by himself. 

“Okay, okay Max help me.” Billy and Max both carefully lay Steve on the bed and Max props herself up behind Steve while her brother stayed down below. 

Steve kept groaning and felt like his body was tearing itself apart as it worked to bring their baby here. 

“Billy, please tell me what you see.” Steve whimpers and shakes his head.

“I will honey. You’re doing great.” Billy says and sets the phone next to him as he gets down himself to assist in the delivery. “Okay Bonnie, we’re in the bedroom and Steve’s on his back and he’s started to push.” 

“Okay. Make sure he knows to only push when he has a contraction.” 

“I know!” Steve yells. “Argh! This hurts!” 

“I know it does sweetheart but she’ll be here soon. Just let your body do what it has to, okay? I’m right here.” Billy assures him as he waits and watches for any sight of their child. “When you push, Max will count it out for you alright?” 

“Okay.” Steve nods his head and listens to his husband about letting his body do what it has to. 

When each contraction came, he pushed and squeezed his muscles as they brought them closer to meeting their baby. 

“One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten.” 

“Good job baby. I can see her head. Push again, okay?” Billy used his hands to very carefully stretch Steve’s entrance to help with the head.

“Okay.” He moans and pushes while pulling his legs back. 

As Max counted, Steve stayed focused on delivering the baby’s head. 

“Big push Steve. You’re doing so good.” 

“It hurts.” 

“I know but it’ll be over soon. Gimme another big push then you can rest for a few minutes.” Billy says and Steve sucks in a deep breath and starts to push down. 

“One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten, good Steve. You’re doing great.” Max wipes his forehead with a cool damp cloth and tries to keep him as relaxed as possible.

“You can rest now. You’re doing great, baby.” 

Steve begins to push again and Billy begins to shake his head. 

“Her head keeps going back in, babe. Open your legs some more and push towards that pain and pressure."

Steve nods and inhales, putting his chin to his chest, pushing down hard.

"Good, the head is coming out more."

“Push Steve. You’re doing so good!” Max continued to encourage him while pressing the cloth to his forehead, keeping him cool if at all possible.

“I’m trying! It hurts!” He shouts.

“Her head went back in again." Billy says and continues to stretch Steve’s entrance with his fingers to help her.

"Ugh! Fucking hell!"

Steve threw his head back against Max and heavily breathed not feeling a contraction.

“She needs to come out, Steve. I know it hurts but she’s depending on you to get her out, okay? Bring your legs back all the way and on your next contraction push down as hard as you can.“ Steve instructs him. He listens to his husband and pulls his legs back some more, spreading them as wide as he can to give his baby some room to get out. 

“Two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten” Max counts and feels Steve slumps against her once he reaches the miracle number ten. 

"Good, now blow and push again really hard. Her head is coming!"

Steve grunts loudly but pushes anyway. 

“One...two...three...four...five...six…sev-URGH!” Steve screams and falls back again.

“Keep going Steve! You’re doing it!” 

Steve pushed and pushed and Billy started to see the top of their baby’s head emerge out. 

“I see her Steve! I can see her head!” 

“Good for you! Just get her out!” 

“I can see her head Bonnie.” 

“Okay make sure Steve breathes as the head crowns because it will start to b-burn...and...make...Bi-” 

“Bonnie? Bonnie? Hello?” 

The line went dead. 

“Shit!” 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asks, letting his legs relax as he stops pushing. 

“Uh nothing.” Billy lies. He knows Steve is worried but he tells his husband that everything is gonna be okay and that he can do this. “Let’s have a baby alright?” 

“Okay.” Steve replies with a shaky voice. 

Billy had to help Steve deliver their child. He watched and encouraged Steve through his pushes. 

“Big push baby. Big push.” Billy says, hands ready as her head continues to ease out. 

"Is she crowning?!"

"Almost.” 

"Oh I feel it, ow!" Steve hisses from the burning and Billy’s hand cups around the head as Steve pushes more of it out.

“AGH! FUCK! IT’S BURNING!”

“It’s the ring of fire babe and she’s crowning a lot more now so I want you to take deep breaths and ease her out, okay?”

“...okay...” Steve nods and closes his eyes as Max coaches him through his breathing 

"Focus on your breathing and pushing, Steve.” Max adds.

The burning was awful and Steve felt like he could throw up from how much it hurt. But he kept his focus and pushed when he knew he had to.

"Nice big push, Steve!”

"Agh! Jesus Christ!"

"Come on! You can do this! Big push!"

Steve clenches his muscles and pushes, squeezing behind his thighs. "Ugh! Come on baby! Come on!" He urges and continues to push. "Come on baby!"

"Big push, baby.”

Steve takes a deep breath in and pushes once more. He screams loudly and lets it go, letting his head roll across Max’s chest.

“My god, this is intense!” Steve moans. 

“I’m just gonna apply some pressure down here babe okay? It should help with the stretching.” Billy pushed a warmed cloth to Steve’s swollen entrance as the baby’s head was emerging from the canal. He then removed the cloth as Steve got another contraction.

"Okay. Come on, another big push for her head, baby.” Billy urges. Steve takes in another deep breath and pushes hard. “Push baby. That’s it. That’s it. Good honey.”

“Is she coming? Agh!”

“Yep! You’ve almost got her head out, baby.”

“Does she have a lot of hair?”

“Yes! She’s already so beautiful. You’re doing great babe.”

Steve continued to push until her head popped out. He relaxed his legs and heaved a thick sigh feeling his entrance stretch to accommodate the baby. 

He felt the ring of fire and although the pain was excruciating in that moment, he was also so excited and relieved because he knew that meant her head was crowning and he was almost done.

“Steve, gimme your hands!" Billy beams and takes his husband’s hand from in between his legs. Moments later Steve was able to touch her head and was instantly struck with tears knowing that she's almost here. "Can you feel her?" He asks.

"Uh-huh." Steve whimpers and keeps his hands near his entrance. "Oh god, she's almost here."

"Yep. You're doing great, Steve...Oh honey. She’s beautiful.” Billy smiles as tears fill his eyes. “Here comes her eyes and her nose. Keep pushing baby. You’re almost there.” 

Billy was getting emotional and continued saying sweet things to his husband as he’s birthing their child into his bare hands. 

“Good job baby. One more push and her head will be out okay?” 

“Mhm.” Steve hums and hisses from the stretching as he pushed. 

Her head burst out into Billy’s hands with some bloody fluids but he didn’t care because he was holding his daughter’s head in his hands.

Steve relaxes his legs and puts them down but still keeps them open.

“Her head’s out Steve. Bonnie said something about checking for a cord so I’m gonna try. It may hurt so just try to breathe for me okay? Don’t push until I tell you.” 

“Okay.” 

"Alright, I think she has the cord around her neck so let me try to get it loose. Can you give me a small push?"

Steve nodded and bore down slightly.

"Okay stop! Let me...got it! Okay now push down again."

Steve continues to push for what feels like forever and she gets stuck behind his pelvic bone.

“Steve, I know you're in pain, baby, but I need you to focus on me." Billy says holding onto his leg.

"I need your legs to go all the way back and I need you to push as hard as you can and I'll try to tug on her a little. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-Yes." Steve whimpered.

Billy gently tugged on his daughter’s head to make some room so he could check for a cord. His fingers stretched around her neck for the rubbery cord and could feel it was wrapped around her neck. 

“Okay, I want you to give a small push and let me unwrap it okay?” 

Steve nods and pushes gently, letting Billy get a good grip on the cord to unwrap it. 

“I got it, baby. Big push for her shoulders.” 

"Mhm.” He nods and pushes as he feels the wave of pain come on.

The amount of pain was like something he’s never endured before. He moans and groans as loud as he could as he pushes. He pushes down really hard one at one point and feels the shoulders start to come out. His head falls back and heaves for more air, sweating bullets trying to birth his baby.

Billy guided her shoulders out and half of her body was now in his hands.

"One more big push, Steve! Come on you're almost done!"

He gave the final pushes and Billy pulled their sweet baby girl out, catching her in his hands. 

It was 7:03 pm and their beautiful baby girl was her 

She was beautiful. She quietly looked around and took her first peaceful breath, then her cries filled the room but he smiled, so relieved she's here. 

“Oh my god.” Max looks down at the baby in Billy’s hand and tears up witnessing the miracle of birth right before her eyes.

Steve slumps back against her, panting and his eyes travel down to his husband. Billy brings their baby up to Steve’s chest and lets Steve finally meet their daughter.

“Oh my god. Hi baby girl. Hi honey.” Steve cries, taking their girl into his arms. 

As Billy gets close to his family and there’s a loud banging heard at the door. 

“That must be Bonnie.” Steve says, looking up at his husband. “Go get it. We’ll be fine.” 

Billy goes to let Bonnie in and she was covered in snow but it was the least of her worries. She pushed past him and ran to the bedroom where Steve sat on the bed surrounded by a bloody mess and a baby in his arms. 

Max had moved from behind Steve and was standing next to the bed being joined by her brother, stuffing her hands in her pockets, happily overwhelmed with all that just happened.

“You okay?” Billy asks, snaking his arm over her shoulder. 

“Yeah. That was amazing.” She says and wipes her tears. 

“Aww, c’mere.” Billy hugs his sister and kisses the side of her head while rubbing her back. “I know this all happened sooner than expected but thank you for helping us.” 

“You’re welcome.” She says, smiling at her brother. “I think I’m gonna go lay down for a bit and try to bring my adrenaline down some.” 

“Okay.” Billy laughs. “We’ll be here if you need us.” 

Max nods and walks out of their room, leaving them with their baby.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get here soon.” Bonnie says, dropping her things on the bed beside them. “How is she? How are you?” 

“I’m fine. She seems fine. You came just in time for her grand entrance.” Steve smiles and Bonnie laughs looking down at the pink baby in his arms. 

“Oh my goodness, she’s adorable. You guys did a good job.” She says and Billy sits down with them. 

The three adults and teenager sat together with their eyes on the baby and Bonnie let the couple do what they needed with their daughter before taking part in any check-ups. 

“She looks really healthy you guys. Do you wanna try nursing her?” She asks. 

“Okay.” 

Steve moves the baby in his arms and brings her to his left side. He lays his daughter against his pec and she was able to find his nipple and latch on right away. 

“There you go, sweetheart.” He smiles down at his baby girl. While she ate, she let out tiny squeaks and whimpers, suckling the milk from her mother’s chest. 

“Here. I want you to take this.” Bonnie pulls out a small bottle and unscrews the top, pulling out a droplet. “It’s a natural remedy to help restore your energy and strength. Just one drop under your tongue.” She tells him. Steve doesn’t argue and opens his mouth letting his midwife take care of him while he provided nourishment for his baby girl. 

After he finished feeding his daughter, he started to get cramps, meaning the placenta was ready to come out. So Billy quickly cut her cord and handed her over for Bonnie to check and make sure everything was good. 

Billy sat in front of Steve’s open legs and guided him as he delivered the placenta. They disposed of it in a pink hospital basin and left it aside for Bonnie to look through as well and make sure there were no signs of infection or bacteria. 

Billy then helped Steve up from the floor and walked him over to the bathroom so he could take a quick shower and clean himself up. Steve stood in the shower, holding onto the railing while Billy wiped down the blood and fluids from his legs and cleaned near his entrance so that he was at least freshened up for the time being. After the shower, Billy helps Steve step out and gets him dressed in loose sweatpants but no shirt just in case their girl has to nurse again. 

Before going out into their bedroom, Steve looks at himself in the mirror and can already see he’s slimmed down. Instead of looking nine months pregnant, he looked about four months and his bump now felt like jelly. The dark line was still on his belly but he knew it would fade in time. 

Billy noticed Steve taking in his new body postpartum. “Don’t worry, babe. You still look as beautiful as ever.” He says and wraps his arms around his husband, kissing his cheek. “C’mon let's go see out girl.” 

They go out into their bedroom and Bonnie had just swaddled the baby in a floral blanket. She was smiling down at the baby and waited for Steve to get settled back on the bed before handing her over to him. 

Both Steve and baby girl were very healthy and Bonnie stayed with them until the storm let up and even made food for the new parents. 

She left later that evening so it was just Max, Steve, Billy, and their baby girl. Well just Billy and Max since Steve and the baby were now asleep in the bed. 

Billy left them alone and went out to get a much needed beer after the day he just had. He got the bottle and took a huge sip, then walked back to the bedroom and stood in the doorway watching his husband with their daughter, sleeping peacefully. 

“You did good, Billy.” Max says, coming up behind him. “Steve and the baby are very lucky to have you in their lives. I know I am.” She adds and Billy looks over at her, tears pooling into his eyes. “You’ve really made a life and a family for yourself and I’m glad you’re letting me be a part of it.” 

“Of course Max, of course.” He gives his sister a side hug as they look back into the room at Steve and the baby. “I’m lucky to have gotten a sister like you. Our daughter’s gonna have the best auntie and  _ godmother  _ in the world.” Billy smirks as Max’s eyes widen at the mention of being a godmother. 

“Really? You want me to be her godmother?” She asks, excitement growing.

“Absolutely. Steve and I both discussed it prior and we feel if anything were to ever happen to us, our daughter would go to someone who means a lot to us, someone we know will take care of her. Think you can handle it?” He asks. 

“Yes!” She frantically nods. 

“Good.” He smiles at her and pulls her in for a real hug, again kissing her head. “Go get some sleep kid. We’ve all had a pretty long and eventful day.” 

“Alright.” She chuckles and returns to her room, leaving Billy alone in the hall.

His eyes went back to his sleeping beauties. He sipped his beer and had a warm smile on his face watching them. 

Billy was in love. 

**-Four Years Later-**

“Mommy wook! It's snowing!” 

“I see baby. It’s pretty huh?” 

“Yeah!” She giggles and runs back to the couch where Steve and Billy sat watching their now four year old daughter who was a fond lover of snow days and spending time with her parents whenever they didn’t have to go to work on days like this. 

“Did you know you were born during a blizzard?” Billy tells her. 

“I was?” She asks, giving him a questioning look. 

“Yep. It was the most amazing and craziest day of our lives, but daddy and I wouldn’t change a thing about it.” 

She giggles as Billy pulls her onto his lap and smothers her face in kisses. 

“Daddy! Stop!” 

“No! I can never stop giving you kisses!”

“No! Daddy stop!” She kept on giggling and Steve laughed at his family. “Daddy!” 

“Okay babe, stop. Let her breathe.” 

“Okay, okay.” Billy sighs and she makes room for herself in between them. 

“Can we watch movies in your room mommy? Pwease?” She asks Steve.

“I don’t know. Can we daddy?” Steve asks. 

“Sure.” He smiles and she cheers, making a beeline towards their bedroom. 

Steve follows her while Billy gets them some treats and a few DVDs for them to watch.

He walks into their room to find Steve and Ava curled up together under the blanket.

“Make some room for me would ya?” He asks, getting in under the covers with his husband and daughter. “Okay, we have popcorn, candy, hot chocolate, and mommy’s favorite-” 

“Chocolate covered pretzels.” Steve finishes. 

“Chocolate covered pretzels.” Billy repeats and pecks his lips. 

Ava steals one of the pretzels from the bowl and eats it before Steve could stop her. She digs her hand into the bowl of popcorn and shoves it into her mouth, chomping away. 

“I wove you mommy.” She mumbles, mouth full of mushy popcorn. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, missy.” Steve tells her, booping her nose. “I love you too.” He adds kissing her forehead. 

“You too daddy.” 

“I love you more, princess.” Billy says and pops a piece of popcorn into his mouth. 

They all cuddle together watching their Christmas movie while munching down on snacks. 


End file.
